rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen (2013)
Frozen is an American animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and was released in November of 2013. The movie is loosely based on the classic fairy tale ''The Snow Queen ''by Hans Christian Anderson, and features the voice talents of Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Jonathan Groff, and Josh Gad. Plot The film opens with the two princesses of Arendelle—Elsa and Anna—as young children. Elsa, the older one, is revealed to have innate magical powers with which she can create and control snow and ice. With her sister, she plays joyfully with her magic, until she accidentally hits Anna in the head with it and knocks her out. To save her life, their parents take Anna to the magical trolls. They wipe Anna’s memory so that she forgets about Elsa’s powers, leaving her with a white stripe in her hair. The trolls also warn Elsa that her powers will become more dangerous if she doesn’t learn to control them. The king then decides that Elsa and Anna should be locked away from the rest of the world—and each other—for their own safety. As they grow older, Anna is confused and heartbroken about why Elsa will never spend time with her anymore, and she grows more lonely. Meanwhile, Elsa is trained to wear gloves and control her emotions so that her powers will stay in check. This proves to be a large mental strain on her, but she convinces herself it’s for the best. When Elsa and Anna are teenagers, their parents go on a voyage but are tragically killed in a shipwreck. Three years later, Elsa comes of age and it is time for her to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. The gates of the palace are opened for the occasion, for the first time in years. Elsa is afraid that something will go wrong, while Anna is excited and dreaming about finding love. She gets her wish when she bumps into Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and the two are immediately enamored with each other. Pat the coronation ball, Elsa and Anna try to reconnect, but due to Elsa’s secrecy, are unable to. Anna then runs into Hans once more, and the two hastily decide to get engaged. Elsa doesn’t approve of this, and eventually the sisters get into a fight. Elsa’s glove is removed in the process and, in her emotional state, she accidentally unleashes her powers, plunging Arendelle into an unnatural winter. The people of the kingdom react in fear, namely the Duke of Weselton who calls Elsa a monster, and Elsa’s runs away in a panic. Feeling responsible for the outburst, Anna goes after her sister, leaving Hans in charge of the kingdom. Elsa runs away to the North Mountain, where she creates a new dress and castle out of ice. She decides to live isolated and free. Anna searches for Elsa in the cold and gets separated from her horse. During her journey she meets up with grouchy ice harvester Kristoff and his reindeer companion Sven. They agree to help her find Elsa. While they trek up to the mountain, the two get to know each other and start developing a romantic connection, though Anna insists she’s still in love with Hans. They also meet up with Olaf, a living snowman that Elsa made with her powers. During this time, Anna’s horse returns to Arendelle, and the people realize she is in trouble. Hans gathers search party to go find Elsa and Anna. The Duke Of Westleton sends two guards with them, with instructions to kill Elsa if they find her. Soon, Anna and Kristoff make it to Elsa’s palace. At first, the sisters are getting along alright, but then Elsa refuses to return to her old life. When Anna informs her that she froze Arendelle over, Elsa panics and loses control of her power, this time striking Anna in the heart. Elsa then creates a giant living snowman named Marshmallow, who chases Anna be her crew out of the palace. Anna’s hair starts turning even more white, and Kristoff decides to take her to see the trolls. Some time after this, Hans makes it to Elsa’s palace as well, where they defeat Marshmallow. After a struggle, Hans and his men capture Elsa and take her back to Arendelle. She is locked up in a dungeon and is saddened to see the damage she has caused. Hans begs her to reverse the spell, but she doesn’t know how. The trolls, functioning as Kristoff’s adoptive family, are very happy to see Anna and mistake her for Kristoff’s lover, even going to the point of trying to marry them on the spot. Their ceremony is interrupted when Anna collapses weakly into Kristoff’s arms. The head troll arrives and informs that he cannot heal the heart as easily as the head. The only way to save Anna is through an act of true love, otherwise she will become frozen forever. They decide that a true love’s kiss from Hans is what Anna needs, and Kristoff hurriedly rushes her back to the palace. Anna goes back to Hans and informs him of the situation, and that’s when his true colors are revealed. Hans explains that he doesn’t truly love Anna, but was only using her to marry into the throne. He locks Anna in a room to die, and tells the kingdom that she died in his arms after saying her marriage vows to him. He then sentences Elsa to death, but then discovers that Elsa has broken out of her cell and run into the blizzard outside. Olaf returns and unlocks Anna’s room. After talking it out, Anna realizes that Kristoff loves her, and she and Olaf break out of the palace, to where Kristoff is running to save Anna outside. Anna is growing weaker by the second. Hans then finds Elsa in the blizzard and tells her that Anna was killed by her magic. Elsa collapses is grief, halting the blizzard. Anna, in the midst of running toward Kristoff, notices Hans’ sword raised above Elsa’s head and, in a selfless act of love, throws herself in front of Hans’ sword to save her sister. She freezes solid before the swords hits her, and the force breaks the sword and knocks Hans back. Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf all realize what has happened, and Elsa cries over her sister’s frozen body. Luckily, saving Elsa was an act of true love, and Anna unfreezes, good as new. Elsa realizes that love was the answer all along, and uses that power to unfreeze the kingdom. Hans is arrested and sent home. The Duke is also sent away empty handed for his treachery. Elsa is Queen again, now free to live as herself, as her powers are now something to be loved rather than feared. She and Anna decide never to close the gates again, and to live together as a family once more. Voice Cast *Kristen Bell as Anna, the feisty younger princess of Arendelle, and younger sister of Elsa **Livvy Stubenrauch as Young Anna **Katie Lopez as Young Anna (singing) **Agatha Lee Monn as 9-year-old Anna (singing) *Idina Menzel as Elsa, Anna’s older sister and regal Queen of Arendelle who is burdened by magic ice powers. **Eva Bella as Young Elsa **Spencer Lacey Ganus as Teenage Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, a grouchy mountain man who accompanies Anna on her journey and eventually becomes her love interest *Josh Gad as Olaf, a comic-relief snowman who dreams of experiencing summer *Santino Fontana as Hans, the film’s main villain who Anna is initially in love with *Alan Tudyk as the Duke of Weselton *Ciarán Hinds as Grand Pabbie the Troll King *Chris Williams as Oaken, the owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna *Maia Wilson as Bulda, a troll *Maurice LaMarche as the King of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's father *Jennifer Lee as the Queen of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's mother Ships *Anna/Kristoff/Hans - Hansoffanna Videos Promotional Videos Fanmade Videos Category:Secondary Films Category:Frozen Category:Films